Tutorial:Setting Up Your MCPE World
If you're new to , you might be overwhelmed by all the settings and user interfaces. No worries though! The Wiki is here to help you. Throughout this tutorial, you'll find all the basic information you need to know about setting up your World. Setup *When you open Minecraft PE, click the "Play" button. This opens the menu that will display all the worlds you create. *To create your first one, click "Create New" near the top. *You will now see a list of worlds and templates here. These are worlds and Mash-Up packs that have been added in by Mojang, but they have to be unlocked by paying money. Right now, you just want to make your own World, so click "Generate Random", the white button toward the top. *Now, you can choose options for your World, the first being your World Name. The default name is "My World", but you can simply tap on the name and type your own. You can rename your world as many times as you want, even after it's created. *Next, choose your Default Game Mode. Your two options are Survival Mode and Creative Mode. In Survival Mode, you must gather all your materials and tools and fight off monsters. In Creative Mode, you have unlimited blocks and materials to build whatever you want, and monsters will not hurt you. Keep in mind, however, that choosing Creative Mode will prevent you from getting Xbox Live Achievments in that world. *Now you need to choose your Difficulty. By default, the Difficulty is on Normal, but you can choose Peaceful, Easy, or Hard. In Peaceful Difficulty, no mosters spawn, and you never get hungry. Keep in mind that you can change your Difficulty level whenever you want, even while you're playing on the World. *The next option is Cheats. If turned on, this allows you to enter Commands into the Chat Box to make certain actions occur automatically. If you chose the Creative Game Mode, Cheats will already be turned on. However, Commands are very advanced features, so if you're a beginner, don't worry about using them. *The Always Day option can only be turned on if Cheats are enabled, and/or if you are in Creative Mode. It stops the Daylight cycle and makes it always Daytime. *A Seed is a string of integers that determine world terrain. The same string of numbers will generate the same world every time, so you can have more than one of the same world (however, they will not be in sync, so building in one world will not affect the other). If you're not sure what to do, here are your options: **Input a seed that you want. Keep in mind, any letters entered will be converted to integers, so entering "snow" in the Seed imput will not necessarily produce a World with Snow. ***Ignore the Seed input, and the game will select a random Seed number for you when you load the World. **Click the little arrow to the right of the Seed imput. You will be shown a selection of Worlds that you can choose from (e.g., "Cliffside Village", "Jungle Temple", or "Sunflower Field"). Choose one and you will have the Seed for that World. *Now, choose your World Type. **An Infinite World, the default type, is an endless world. **An Old World is a world with limited space—256 x 256 blocks. If you choose this, you have the option to make it Infinite later. **A Superflat World is a completely flat world that you can build Creative things on. If you choose this World Type, you will be locked on Creative Mode, but you can switch it to Survival later. You're almost done! *Before you generate the world, you can edit the settings for Multiplayer. You have three toggle options here. Multiplayer Game toggles whether your world is allowed to let other Players join. Visible to Xbox Live Players determines whether your friends can join your world via Xbox Live. Visible to LAN Players determines whether your friends who are connected to the same local Wifi can join your world. *For Add-Ons, you have Resource Packs and Behavior Packs. Resource Packs are downloadable files that change the way things look in the game. Behavior Packs are files that change the behavior or function of certain elements in the game. However, if you are a beginner, we recommend that you stick with vanilla Minecraft before playing with Add-Ons, since they are advanced features. Once you make all your choices for these options, you're all set! Click the Play button, and your World will generate. Have fun! Category:Tutorials